tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Arnext/Wilcza znajomość cz.2
thumb|300pxHejka! Chcę zaprosić was do 2 części tego opo. Myślę, że się spodoba i wyjdzie jeszcze lepiej od powrzedniej części. Ci co nie czytali wogóle lub trochę powrzednią część, zapraszam do zajrzenia do cz.1. Co będe przeciągać... Miłego czytania ;) W powrzedniej części... Spliner musiał wyjechać wraz z April na ćwiczenia w teren. W tym czasie żółwie musieli dokończyć trening. Lecz tego nie zrobili, co rozgniewało trochę Leonarda, który chciał ich zachęcić do treningu, niestety odmówili… - Przecież mieliście trenować?!... - Może potem Leo… W końcu wychodzi na zewnątrz i odkrywa coś niezwykłego. Kiedy przekonał, że nie jest groźny, razem z braćmi ruszyli go odnaleźć, a następnie zabrali go ze sobą do kryjówki, ale w tym samym czasie wrócił Splinter. - Co on tutaj robi! - Sensei!!... Po opuszczeniu kryjówki żółw i wilczur wpadają w zasadzkę. Pozostali muszą ich odnaleźć oraz działać szybko. Będąc uwięzionymi w TCRI, doszło do dziwnej sytuacji. Niestety, nie skończyło się to dla nich zbyt dobrze. Doszło do strasznego zdarzenia. Spanikowany Leonardo ucieka wraz z nim wilczur. Kiedy pozostali dotarli na miejsce, było już po wszystkim. Po próbach przeszukania budynku, znajdują jedynie przyjaciółkę wilczura. W dalszym ciągu nie znaleźli ich. Nie mieli pojęcia co mają robić dalej. Ruszyli w głąb miasta, być może uda się im w ten sposób odnaleźć ich brata oraz przyjaciela albo odnaleźć chodź jeden ślad, który nakieruje ich do nich. Najbardziej przeżyła to wydarzenie suńka. Pozostaje pytanie Co dalej robić? Czy uda się im odnaleźć zaginionych i jak się z tego wytłumaczą… ''Wilcza znajomość cz.2'' ''Chapter I- Nadzieja jest zawsze... Tuż po ich odejściu rozpadał się deszcz. Schronili się pod dachem, jednego z budynków. Kiedy ustało, postanowili, że wrócą do kryjówki. Akurat przechodzili koło alejki, przy której stał śmietnik i trochę, rozwalonych, worków ze śmieciami. Byli blisko zejścia do kanałów. Nagle Piesynka zatrzymała się. Akurat już podnosili właz i byli gotów zejść do kanalów, kiedy usłyszeli szczek Pizzeriny. Zatrzymali się i podbiegli do niej. - Co się stało?!- Spytał dociekliwie Casey. Zaczęła szczekać coś, ale nie mogli jej zrozumieć, tylko April ją zrozumiała. - Ona ma rację!- Krzyknęła pewna siebie dziewczyna. - Co powiedziała?- Spytał Donnie.- Jak ją zrozumiałaś?!- Dopytywał się zaskoczony żółw. - Powiedziała, że nie możemy się teraz poddać, przecież liczą na nas.- Odpowiedziała z pewnością i lekko pogniewana, dziewczyna.- Sama nie wiem. Po prostu wyczytałam to z jej oczu i wiem co myśli. Spojrzała na psa i się lekko uśmiechnęła. Suńka również się spojrzała i skinęła głową na znak, że oto chodziło jej, robiąc przy tym zadowoloną minę i zaczęła merdać ogonem. - Pamiętacie. Mogę zajrzeć do czyjegoś umysłu.- Dodała coś jeszcze. - Serio?! Ty ją zrozumiałaś?!- Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. - A więc…?- Spytał, już nie za bardzo ogarniając tą całą sytuację, Mikey. - A więc musimy jeszcze raz przeszukać miasto.- Odpowiedział Donatello. Nagle z Pizzeriny zaczęła znikać radość, oraz jej ogon opadł. Przechyliła głowę na bok, spoglądając tym samym na śmietnik, ponieważ coś usłyszała. Raph, również coś usłyszał. Spytał resztę, czy coś usłyszeli, po czym podbiegł do alejki, przy której stał śmietnik. - Co ty robisz, Raph?- Patrzył na niego z delikatnym podirytowaniem, Donatello. Żółw, pewien siebie podniósł klapę, w nadziej, że to oni się mogli ukryć. Ale to co zobaczył, tylko bardziej go zawiodło. Okazało się, iż wewnątrz siedział, najzwyklejszy szop pracz, który próbował rozgryźć puszkę. Spojrzał na mutanta. Graa…- Zjeżył się i wydał dziwny głos, jak by się śmiał, na widok żółwia. Raph, odchylił się do tyłu. Za nim klapa zdążyła opaść, zwierzę wyskoczyło, wyrzucając przy okazji puszkę, którą miał. Mutant podniósł puszkę. Wziął zamach i celował w uciekającego szopa. - A masz!- Rzucił nią, lecz nie trafia w szopa, tylko w kota, który narobił dużo hałasu. Na szczęście, nikt nic nie usłyszał, po za braćmi i ich przyjaciółmi. - Daj już spokój, Raph.- Donnie podszedł do brata. Położył swoją rękę, na jego ramieniu.- To nic nie da, zrozum. - Właśnie! Lepiej się już spokój z tym.- Powiedział, delikatnie, dogryzając bratu, najmłodszy. Ten tylko spojrzał na niego rozgniewanie, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i spróbował się uspokoić. Spuścił głowę do dołu. - Masz rację.- Podniósł głowę ponownie.- Nie możemy rezygnować! A więc, na co jeszcze czekamy?! Ruszył do przodu, delikatnie odpychając brata. Pizzerina stała obok, kiedy nagle zmarszczyła czoło i zaczęła chwilę nad czymś myśleć, po czym przybliżając nos do asfaltu zaczęła coś węszyć. Mikey, w tym momencie się odwrócił. - Eeee…. Gdzie jest Pizzerina!?- Spytał Michelangelo. Raph, akurat zdążył zrobić kilka kroków do przody. Jak tylko usłyszał Mikey’go, od razu stanął, odwracając się przy tym do braci. - Ale jak to?!- Nie dowierzał do końca.- To… nie może być prawda!- Podszedł do nich... - Może uznała, że za długo się zastanawiamy, zamiast działać?- Zasugerowała dziewczyna. - To by nas powiadomiła o tym… raczej…- Kolejny raz zamyślił się Donnie. Casey stał w milczeniu i coś zaczął obmyślać… W tym czasie Leo nadal biegł, chodź ledwo wystarczało mu już sił. Wpadł w kałużę, na którą nawet nie zwrócił uwagi. Arneox w dalszym ciągu próbował dotrzymać mu kroku, lecz i on już ledwo biegł. W końcu, wilk złapał drugi oddech i w udało mu się krzyknąć: - Leo!- Spojrzał na niego, cały zdyszany.- Zatrzymaj się proszę! Przecież i tak już dalej nie dasz rady! Krzyczał za nim. Postanowił podbiec jeszcze trochę, do niego. Dotychczas były, żółw zatrzymał się. Padł na ziemię, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu. Podparł się tylko na przednich łapkach. Był trochę zmęczony. W tym momencie podszedł do niego przyjaciel. - Wszystko w porządku? Leonardo spojrzał na niego i spróbował się podnieść, łapiąc przy tym kolejną siłę. Kiedy już stał, chciał mu odpowiedzieć, lecz wydobył się tylko z niego cichy dźwięk. Powoli docierało do niego, co tak naprawdę się z nim stało. W jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie i niedowierzanie. Zacisnął oczy oraz zęby i odwrócił głowę, po czym pobiegł ze łzami w oczach w odwrotną stronę. Arneox stał zdziwiony i zasmucony. Zatrzymał się tuż przy kałuży, którą miną. Spojrzał w nią, ale to co w niej zobaczył, tylko przybiło go jeszcze bardziej. Z jego oczu spłynęły łzy, które zsunęły się po pysku prosto do wody. W tym momencie przyszedł wilk i usiadł obok przyjaciela. - Bardzo mi przykro, za to co się stało.- Skulił uszy i odwrócił głowę na dół.- Nie chciałem, aby do tego doszło.- W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.- To wszystko przeze mnie. Nie chciałem ci zepsuć twojego życia! Przepraszam… Wilk z bandaną spojrzał na niego. Wziął wdech i spróbował coś powiedzieć. Arneox podniósł głowę i uszy. Postarał się spojrzeć na Leo. - Posłuchaj mnie… - W końcu próbował coś powiedzieć- to nie… nie tw… twoja… Wilk przerwał jego jąkanie, ponieważ rozumiał to co chciał powiedzieć mu. Położył swoją łapę na jego karku. - Nie wysilaj się już. Rozumiem cię. Wiem jak się czujesz.- Próbował go uspokoić trochę.- Za to co chcesz robić, dziękuje ci, ale czasu nie cofniemy... A jak tam twoja łapa?- Spytał ostrożnie. Spojrzał na nią i chwilę się zastanowił. Spróbował nią poruszać i wszystko było w porządku. W Końcu Arenox wstał, odwrócił się oraz podszedł trochę do przodu. Stanął, odwracając głowę. - Chodźmy już z stąd.- Zaproponował…- Lepiej, że by ktoś nas nie zauważył. Dobrze wiesz, jacy są ludzie…? Udało mu się przekonaćgo, że by wziął się w garść. Przez chwilę Leo zmienił kolor z sierści z szarej, która lekko wpadała w zieleń, na odcień skóry, który miał przed mutacją. Stanął na chwilę i potrząsnął głową. Coś zaczęło się z nim dziać… Wilk zorientował się, że stanął i się odwrócił w jego kierunku. Lecz to trwało tylko chwilę i znowu był, jak po tym wypadku. Był trochę przerażony. - Co się stało?!- Spytał wystraszony Arneox. - Tak. Tylko nie- nie wiem, co się ze mn…- Nagle urwał mu dziwny impuls w głowię, który był bardzo silny. Wilczur patrzył na cierpienie przyjaciela. Podbiegł do niego, gdyż widział jak traci siły i pomógł mu się podeprzeć. - Dziękuje… - Wiesz, lepiej znajdźmy jakąś kryjówkę.- Zaniepokoił się już, gdyż miał w dodatku jakieś złe przeczucia. Rozejrzał się dookoła i podpierając Leo, ruszyli razem do przodu. W końcu lider, sam złapał siłę i oddalił się trochę od Arneoxa. Nagle obu coś olśniło, gdzie by mogli się ukryć. Spojrzeli obaj na siebie i wymienili się porozumiewawczo, gdyż obaj znali doskonale Nowy Jork… ''CDN... ''Chapter II- Gonitwa i zniknięcie Po krótkim namyślę, Donnie stwierdził, iż możliwe jest, że miała dosyść tego zwlekania i sama postanowiła ich odnaleźć. Wszyscy stanęli w okręgu. W między czasie, Casey przemyślał coś. Spróbował się i on ulotnić. Powoli zaczoł wycofywać się do tyłu. Złapał okazję i odwrócił się. Nie udało mu się. Kiedy zrobił pierwszy krok do przodu (a nawet, nie zdążył go zrobić, tylko noga zawisła mu w powietrzu), Raph się zorientował co planuje i podszedł do niego. - A ty dokąd się wybierasz?!- Złapał go za ramię, zatrzymując go tym samym.- Nie mów, że dostałeś strachu?!- Powiedział to zgryźliwie oraz ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Ja bym miał się bać?!- Machnął ręką i spojrzał nerwowo.- Żartujesz sobie, Raph!?- Zachichotał się oraz spojrzał, ponownie nerwowo w bok. - To co niby teraz robiłeś?!- Nagle zniknął z niego złośliwy uśmiech, za to zrobił się trochę rozgniewany.- Słuchaj, tu chodzi o życie mojego brata. Jeśli coś mu się stanie…, a lepiej ci radzę, że byś do tego nie doszło, popaprańcu!- Wygarnął mu to prosto w twarz, szarpiąc go za ubranie.- Zrozumiałeś?!! Szarpnął nim i go puścił, już rozgniewany. - Ja- Jasne, Raph…- Odpowiedział niechętnie. - Casey, co się z tobą dzieje?!- Podeszła rozłoszczona dziewczyna.- Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie! - Wow! Stary, tym razem przegiąłeś.- Odpowiedział Mikey. Chłopak stał i zastanawiał się, jak się z tego wywinąć. Odruchowo złapał się za kark. - Aleja przecież próbuje wam pomóc? - Ucieczką, której niby mieliśmy nie zauważyć?! - Jeśli tak ma wyglądać, ta twoja pomoc, to lepiej postaraj się bardziej, albo nie wchodź nam w drogę!- Spojrzał na April, Donatello. Ta tylko stała i patrzyła na nich. W krótce i Michelangelo cofnął się do niej. - Dosyć!- Krzyknęła już wkurzona.- Zamiast ich szukać, to tylko na siebie wrzeszczymy! - Zgadzam się z Rudą.- Przepchną się przez nich i stanął bliżej jej. - Ty też nie jesteś bez winny, Casey… Sam do tego dopuściłeś…- Spojrzała na niego pogniewana. - Ruszmy się w końcu! Pizzeriny dawno z nami nie ma… Ruszyli się do przodu. Rudo-włosa ruszyła, kiedy to oni byli dosyć blisko niej. Don, celowo podłożył nogę, po to, by pod ciąć nastolatka, który stał w miejscu i próbował się ruszyć zaraz za nim. Spojrzał na niego, niezadowolony i rozłoszczony. - Patrz jak chodzisz, lepiej.- Rzucił coś złośliwie. Kiedy pozostali byli skazani tylko na siebie, Pizzerina nadal tropiła. Na trop naprowadził ją znajomy zapach, tylko za wszelką cennę, nie mogła go sobie skojarzyć. Kiedy się zbliżyła do niego, usłyszała, cichy, głuchy, dźwięk, który tylko ona mogła dosłyszeć. Podbiegła w jego kierunku, następnie zatrzymała się w alejce, która rozchodziła się na prawo, jak i na lewo. (To ta sama, co na początku, żółwie pomogli Arneox’owi). Zagłębiając się w niej, powoli wpadała w pułapkę. Kiedy sygnał okazał się jeszcze silniejszy, stanęła i pisnęła, gdyż ten dźwięk był tak silny, że ledwo mogła to wytrzymać. Było to nie do wytrzymania. Zacisnęła oczy oraz zęby. Po jej pyszczku spłynęły łzy. Miało to na celu osłabienie jej, że by … mogli działać. Kiedy już ucichło, próbowała się otrząsnąć, lecz na to było już za późno. Gdy się zorientowała, została otoczona i nie miała dokąd uciec. Była wystraszona i się tylko przykuliła. Okazało się, że to byli kraangi. Rozległ się tylko, głośny odgłos… Akurat inni, przeszukiwali okolicę. Każdy szukał gdzie indziej, lecz niedaleko siebie. Nagle usłyszeli wrzask, który należał do Pizzeriny. - To Pizerina!- Krzyknął najmłodszy. Pobiegli w jej stronę. Jednak po raz kolejny się spóźnili. - No nie! Znowu nie jesteśmy na czas!- Zdenerwował się Casey. - O nie!- Jęknął Don.- Spójścię na to! Wskazał na ślady opon. - Sugerujesz, że to kraangowie?! Znowu oni! - Niestety tak… Spojrzeli na siebie zaniepokojeni. - Co teraz robimy?!- Spytał Mikey. - Musimy najpierw odnaleźć Leo i Arneoxa. Obawiam się, że za nim dotrzemy do TCRI, to może być już za późno. Mamy niewiele czasu, więc lepiej ich odnajdźmy. Być może uda się i ją uwolnić… - Miejmy taką nadzieję, Donnie.- Odpowiedziała bezradnie April, patrząc na niego. W między czasie, Leo i Arneox nadal szukali miejsca, gdzie mogli by bezpiecznie się ukryć, przez jakiś czas. Ich poszukiwania nagle się wstrzymały, gdyż wilk z bandaną jękną z bólu. Ledwo trzymał się na łapach. Doświadczony wilk spojrzał na niego. Już miał zamiar podbiec do niego… W ten Stanął gwałtownie i nastawił uszy. Coś przeczuwał. Podobnie, jak Leo, też coś słyszał oraz czuł, po mimo bólu, który był jeszcze silniejszy, niż ostatnio. Ich obawy się potwierdziły. Za budynku wyjechał furgon z kraangami. - Musimy wiać!- Jednym susem, był tuż obok przyjaciela. Leo spróbował się podnieść i pozbierać. Lecz, ledwo mógł panować nad zmianami, które w nim zachodzą. W ostatniej chwili się zebrał do ucieczki. Biegli tak przez dłuższy czas unikając strzałów przy okazji. Walczyli o życie, a inni mieli inny problem… W pewnej chwili Mikey się oddalił i stanął obok kałuży. - Eee… Donnie, a czy ślady łap mogą tak same z siebie znikać?- Spytał ironicznie. - Nie, Mikey, ślady same nie mogą znikać…- Wyjaśnił mu, próbując zachować spokój najinteligentniejszy z braci.- To jest niemożliwe. - Tak, to co twoim zdanie to robi?- Wskazał na to rękami. Podszedł do niego i się zdziwił. Schylił się i coś podniósł. - Widzisz mówiłem ci…- Przerwał mu April. - Co tam masz donnie? - Wydaje mi się, że to jest sierść wilka… Stanął przodem do braci i przyjaciół. - Czekaj! Sugerujesz, że…- Przerwał Raphael oraz otworzył oczy i usta szerzej. Inni dokładnie to samo zrobili, na widok statku kraangów, który przeleciał za Donnie’m. - O co wam chodzi… Odwrócił się, kiedy Mikey wskazał mu palcem, ale nic nie zauważył. Nagle pozostali wyrwali do przodu, lecz żółw w fioletowej bandanie nie wiedział co się dzieje, więc ruszył za nimi. Wilki nadal uciekały. Na dodatek dogonił ich pojazd kosmitów, który próbowali dogonić pozostali. - Nigdy ich nie zgubimy! Leo rozejrzał się. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, gdzie jest ta kryjówka, której obaj szukali. - To tu, chodź! Obaj wbiegli do budynku, który był opuszczony. Wewnątrz odpadał tynk, na podłodze leżało trochę gruzów. Leżały również pudła oraz skrzynie. Na szczęście, kosmici się nie zorientowali, gdzie wbiegli i polecieli dalej. Ulżyło im, więc zaczęli zagłębiać się w ciemnym i ponurym budynku. W końcu i oni dobiegli. Zasapani stanęli w tym miejscu, co zaginiona dwójka się ukryła. Nie dali rady już dalej biec. - I co teraz?! Nie damy rady dalej biec.- Jęczał Mikey. Raph się rozejrzał. Spostrzegł, że nie ma z nimi nastolatka. - Ej! Gdzie jest Casey?! - Nie mam pojęcia, przez jakiś czas bieg za nami, ale potem…- Zawahała się nastolatka. - Pewnie gdzieś po drodze, zgubiliśmy go, albo nawet nie zauważyliśmy, że zmienił kierunek…- Zasugerował Donatello. Raphael jeszcze trochę pozipał, a potem rzekł: - Co tak stoisz, jak kołek, Donnie?- Zaczął się dziwić - Donnie, wszystko w porządku? Obaj bracia spojrzeli się, w tym kierunku co Don. Zamurowało ich. Ze zdziwienia otworzyli szeroko oczy. - Myślę, że to jest to, czego szukaliśmy.- Rzekła z radością nastolatka. - Myślicie, że tu właśnie są?- Spytał zaciekawiony i podejrzliwie Mikey. - To jest… Chciał coś powiedzieć Donnie, lecz zatrząsała się ziemia pod ich stopami. W pewnej chwili odłamał się kawałek tynku, który spadał prosto na April. Dziewczyna krzyknęła… ''CDN... ''Chapter III- Szczęście nie trwa wiecznie Osłoniła się rękami z myślą, że zaraz będzie po niej. Widząc to, Donnie rzucił się w jej kierunku. W ostatniej sekundzie, tynk spadł za raz za nimi. (Pozostali odskoczyli na bok wcześniej). Oboje leżeli na ziemi, przysłaniają, rękami głowy. - Wszystko w porządku, April?- Pomógł jej wstać. - Wszystko w porządku…- Urwała patrząc w oczy żółwia. Przez chwilę tak na siebie patrzyli inaczej, niż zwykle. Ich głowy zbliżały się do siebie, dosyć po woli. W końcu żółw w czerwonej bandanie nie mógł już dłużej czekać, więc podszedł do brata i trzepnął go w tył głowy. Donnie otrząsnął się i pomasował się po jej. - Ał! A to za co?!- Spojrzał pół otwartym okiem na Rapha. - Sami mówiliście, że liczy się każda sekunda, więc przestańcie się ociągać. - Ej! A gdzie Mikey?! Rozejrzeli się, po chwili zorientowali się, że stoi przy wejściu. Raph go złapał i pociągnął. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Chciałem tylko wejść do środka, bo wystaliście i…- Urwał mu brat. - Zwariowałeś?! Omal co nie przygniotło Donnie’go i April! Nie mówiąc, że jak to runie to będzie po nas! Nie dotarło to do ciebie, jeszcze?! Kilka sekund później, Donatello, jako pierwszy odchylił ostrożnie drzwi. - Wyczuwam tutaj, czyją obecność, znaczy, że możemy wejść. Chodźcie. Ostrożnie weszli dalej. W pobliżu skrzyń, pod werandą, najwyraźniej przebiegła, jakaś, ciemna i tajemnicza postać. Zauważył to Mikey, więc się cofnął, pwadając na Raphael’a. Nie był zbyt zadowolony z tego powodu. Zatrzymała się, a z mroku wyłonił się blask, pistacjowych oczu. Po czym zniknęła. - Gdzie się pchasz?! - Lepiej spóiście tam…- Wskazał w miejsce, gdzie coś zauważył. Tym razem, to już wszyty się cofnęli, gdyż coś znowu śmignęło. Rozglądali się nerwowo dookoła, lecz to nie wiele pomagało. April próbowała ich wyczuć swoim umysłem. Czuła ich obecność, lecz nie mogła ich namierzyć. W pewnym momencie spojrzała w górę. Na górnych deskach coś stanęło. Po mimo mroku było widać sylwetkę i wyglądało to jak wilk. - Myślicie, że to mogą być oni?! Spytał trochę wystraszony Mikey, lecz nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Już szykowali bronie, gdy nagle, z pomiędzy skrzyń wyłoniły się błyszczące zniebieszczało-białym światłem, pistacjowe, oczy. Po chwili wyłonił się z cienia. - Co tutaj robicie?!- Zawarczał, jeżąc się trochę. - Arneox to ty?! Poznaje cię po twoim blasku w oczach.- Próbowała podejść ostrożnie- tylko ty tak miałeś. Przestał wystawiać zęby oraz jeżyć sierść na grzbiecie. - To wy?! Ale jak wy nas znaleźliście?! - Szliśmy waszym tropem, potem ten statek Kraangów doprowadził nas tutaj. - Wow! Ty umiesz mówić i.. zmieniłeś się trochę.- Podekscytował się Mikey. Wilk chciał im wytłumaczyć wszystko, gdy nagle usłyszeli trzask desek, po chwili, tam gdzie stał wilk, runęły deski z wielkim hukiem. Zaniepokojeni chcieli tam podbiec, lecz Arneox jednym susem stanął im na drodze. Nie mógł dopuścić, do tego, aby tam podeszli, ponieważ mieli mały układ między sobą, który ustalili to w czasie, kiedy znaleźli schron, a oni stali na zewnątrz. - Co ty wyprawiasz?!- Zdenerwował się Raph. - Nie pozwolę wam tam podejść! Zjeżył się ponownie, szczerząc zęby. Jego oczy ponownie zaczęły dawać blask - A to niby czemu?! Masz jakiś problem?! Nagle jego głowa oraz żółwia w czerwonej bandanie, zbliżyły się do siebie i obaj na siebie warczeli. W końcu Donnie odsunął brata. - Co wy wyprawiacie?! Przestańcie obaj natychmiast!- Uspokoił się trochę najinteligentniejszy z braci, a następnie zapytał nerwowo- Możesz nam powiedzieć, gdzie jest Leo? Odwrócił się tyłem do nich i spuścił głowę. - Przepraszam, ale robię to co muszę.- Po czym wstał i spojrzał na nich.- Chciał bym wam to powiedzieć, ale… W śród połamanych desek coś się poruszyło. Leo się ocknął i próbując się wygrzebać, pokuśtykał na trzech łapach w inne miejsce. Raph nerwowo próbował zobaczyć kto to jest. Na próżno. - Możesz łaskawie nas puścić! - Ostanie moje ostrzeżenie, lepiej idźcie stąd! Po mimo ostrzeżenia, żółwie wyciągnęli broń, a wilk ponownie stanął w pozycji do ataku. Nagle usłyszeli znajomy głos. Odwrócili się, by zobaczyć, czy dobrze myślą. Po między skrzyniami, kilka metrów dalej stał Leo. Próbował podejść, lecz złamana łapa mu nie pomagała za bardzo. - To wy? Spokojnie, Arneox. Nie… Nie mogłem dłużej się ukrywać. - Leo!!- krzyknęli wszyscy uradowani, że go odnaleźli. Podbiegli do niego. Mikey rzucił mu się na szyję. Po chwili go puścił. - Co mu zrobiłeś?! Donatello złapał Rapha, który omal nie rzucił się na wilka, który stał bezradnie i przyglądał się tylko. Ten tylko spuścił głowę do dołu. W jego oczach kręciły się łzy. - Wy nic nie wiecie… Ale naprawdę to był wypadek.- Warknął, ledwo to wytrzymując. Nagle znowu obaj skierowali na siebie złowrogie spojrzenie. Leonardo jęcząc, skulił głowę oraz zacisnął mocniej zęby. Ból w jego głowię był jeszcze silniejszy niż ostatnio. Ledwo, podpierał się tylko na przednich łapach, po czym stracił siły. Obaj przestali na siebie naskakiwać i spojrzeli na leżącego wilka. Przestraszyli się i natychmiast obaj znaleźli się obok niego. Zorientowali się, że zaczął znikać mu ogon oraz zaczyna zmieniać kolor… Ku ich zaskoczeniu, nie było już widać wilka, tylko żółwia, takiego jak dawniej. Był nadal nieprzytomny, lecz ciężko oddychał. - Nic mu nie będzie, tyle, że jest nieprzytomny i ma złamaną, prawą rękę.- Stwierdził Donnie. Żółw próbował otworzyć oczy. Spróbował się podnieść, a kiedy już siedział popatrzył na nich, nie wiedząc co się dzieje za bardzo. Jego oczy oraz zęby nadal miały wygląd wilczy. - Co z jego oczami?- Spytał cicho najmłodszy. - Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze nie zupełnie wrócił do nas… - Co masz na myśli?! Raph przykucnął przy nim, a następnie przytulił, ze łzami w oczach. - Raph, ty płaczesz? - Nie, wcale nie!- Szybko puścił brata i przetarł je.- Tylko coś mi wpadło. Podchodzi April i też go uściskała. - Jak dobrze, że znowu jesteś z nami, Leo. Niestety szczęście długo nie trwało, gdyż złapał się za głowę i się przykulił. Kolejny raz to poczuł. Jęknął z bólu, po czym zaczął się przemieniać w zwierzę. Popatrzył na siebie. Posmutniał. - Nie martw się.- Położył swoją rękę, na karku brata.- Jak tylko wrócimy do kryjówki spróbuje ci jakoś pomóc i opatrzeć twoją ręk…łapę. Obiecuje ci. Po czym przytuli go, a z oczu wilko-żółwia, po pysku, spłynęły łzy. W pewnym momencie spokój, zakłócił wilczy zmysł Arneoxa i Lea, który mówił im, że muszą się ewakuować, ponieważ, zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo. Odsunął się od brata i zaczął nadsłuchiwać. April, również, za pomocą swojego umysłu to sprawdziła i dokładnie jak oni to czuła. - Co się dzieje?!- Zmartwił się Donatello - Wyczuwam, niebezpieczeństwo… O nie! Musimy wiać! Kraangowie, się tu zbliżają! Wszyscy się poderwali, lecz już za późno na ucieczkę. Ściany się skruszyły, a przez dziurę wparowali kosmici z blasterami. - Już za późno!- Krzyknął lider. - Szybko! Wyprowadź go z stąd, April! My się nimi zajmiemy. Stanęli bojowo, po czym rzucili się w obronie oraz ataku. Leonardo nie protestował, gdyż wiedział, że nie da rady w tym stanie. Dziewczyna pomogła rannemu wyjść, lecz, kiedy dotarli do drzwi, w przejściu pojawili się kosmici. Krzyknęła głośno. Dotychczas żółw, też się przeraził. W tym momencie… ''CDN... ''Chapter IV - Ponowne Spotkanie …Kraang zaczął celować w Raphael’a. Nic nie widział, ponieważ chciał go wziąć z zaskoczenia. W tedy Arneox rzucił się na kraangobota, rozszarpując go na kawałki. Odwrócił się, że by zobaczyć co się stało. Był trochę zdziwiony i w szoku. - Dzięki! Rany, nie wierzę, że to mówię. - Nie ma sprawy, ale może lepiej uważajmy trochę bardziej?! Obaj nie mieli wyboru, niż zaufać sobie. Podczas, próby ucieczki z pola walki, April i Leo mają problem, ponieważ na ich drodze stanęli Kraangowie. Żadne z nich nie jest na tyle, w stanie, że by podjąć próbę działania. Po mimo nie do końca pełnej sprawności, dotychczasowy żółw, stara się podjąć atak. Odnosi sukces, lecz jednego faktu nie zauważył… Iż tuż za nim, jeden z robotów próbuje się podnieść i go rozstrzelić. Dziewczyna w porę się zorientowała, wyciągając swój tessen i rzuciła go w robota. Przeleciał tuż obok wilka. Leo nastawił uszy, odwracając się do tyłu, zorientował się o co chodziło. Następnie spojrzał na April. - Dzięki, April! - Nie ma sprawy, a teraz wynośmy się stąd!- Podbiegła do krangobota i chwyciła w locie swoją broń. Po niezbyt długiej walce udaje im się pokonać wroga. Już mieli się zbierać, gdy w pewnej chwili, Donnie dostaje sms’ a. - To April!- Podekscytował się Donnie.- Piszę, że są już bezpieczni i czekają na nas w domu April. - Więc na co czekamy?! Kończmy i dołączmy do nich! Niemal natychmiast wybiegli z budynku. Po jakimś czasie dotarli pod mieszkanie April. Donatello zastukał w okno. Widząc ich dziewczyna, otworzyła pośpiesznie je i wpuściła przyjaciół do środka. - Cieszę się, że dotarliście tak szybko, jak mogliście.- Uściskała Donnie’go. - Gdzie twój tata? - Akurat wyszedł się trochę uspokoić. Kiedy zobaczył Leo w ciele…- Zawahała się nastolatka- ...ale powinien niedługo wrócić. - Skoro mowa o nim, to gdzie on jest?- Spytał Raphael. Rudo włosa odsunęła się trochę w bok i spoglądając, wskazała ręką na drzwi. W nich stanął Leo. Cieszyli się, że wszystko było w porządku, lecz miał tylko opatrzoną, wcześniej zwichniętą rękę. Nie był w ciele wilka, ale w swoim, dawnym. Podszedł do braci trochę bliżej. - Cieszę się, że jakoś daliście radę się wydostać stamtąd.- Rzekł Donnie. - Ale jedno mnie zastanawia, jak udało ci się przemienić i jak długo to trwa? - To było zaraz po tym jak udało nam się dotrzeć do domu April…- W pewnym monecie urwała mu nastolatka. - mija już prawie 2 godzina, od kąt to mu się udało. - Niebyło łatwo, ale jakoś dałem radę…- złapał się za kark. Jednak spokojną atmosferę zakłóciło wejście Kirbi’ego O’Neil, który na widok drugiego wilka osłupniał. - Drugi wilk?!- Nie był zadowolony z tego.- To się nie mieści w głowie. April pomogła mu przejść na kanapę. Chwilę potem Arneox wybiegł jak szalony z mieszkania. - Arneox!- Krzyknęli wszyscy i ruszyli za nim. Kiedy zdążyli opuścić budynek, Leonardo przemienił się w zwierzę i dało mu to przewagę, gdyż mógł szybciej biegać i z łatwością dogonić przyjaciela. Pominął fakt, że był kontuzjowany. Pozostali krzyczeli za nimi, że by stanęli oraz do kąt on biegnie. Biegli tak przez pół miasta. Wilk wtargnął do TCRI, jak gdyby niby nic, rozejrzawszy się, skręcił i pognał w głąb budynku. Bracia byli ostrożni, gdyż nie wiadomo było, czy wróg gdzieś nie czuwa. Arneox stanął w dużym pomieszczeniu, gdzie była ta szklana, duża cela, lecz niebyło oznak innej atmosfery, więc spokojnie mogli oddychać. Kiedy i oni zatrzymali się, zorientowali się, że ich brat nadal ma problemy z kończyną. Donnie miał przysobie zapasowe bandaże, które wziął na wszelki wypadek i ponownie opatrzył mu łapę. - Co my tu robimy?!- Spytał oburzony Raph. - Kto tu jest?! I co tu robi?! Odzywał się tajemniczy głos. Brzmiał jak u dziewczyny, lecz po niej ani śladu. - Odejdźcie stąd! Tu nie jest niebezpiecznie! Nikogo tu taj nie ma! - A ja jestem innego zdania i założę się, że nie masz tyle odwagi się pokazać! - Spokojnie, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy!- Próbował przekonać ją do wyjścia lider. W tej właśnie chwili Mikey podszedł do tajemniczej postaci, którą zauważył wydobywający się zza skrzyń. Kiedy do niej się zbliżył, ta się odwróciła i szczerząc zęby oraz błyszczącymi ślepiami, przeraziła tak mocno żółwia, że ten ze strachu cofając się do tyłu narobił krzyku oraz się przewrócił, po czym schował się za Raphael’a. Spojrzał na brata, który za nim stał. Jednak nie dała długo się ukrywać i wyszła z ukrycia. Była okryta kocem. - Rumodka?!- Arneox od razu ją rozpoznał.- Ty jednak żyjesz! - A ty się zmieniłeś i ty mówisz! Oboje się uściskali i cieszyli z tego, że się spotkali znowu. - Zaraz! To wy się znacie? I to twoje imię?- Pytał nieogarniający już najmłodszy. - No pewnie, że tak… Przecież Wilkowaty i ja byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, lecz kilka dni temu zostaliśmy rozdzieleni przez tych najeźdźców. Jak zauważyliście inaczej się nazywamy, ponieważ żyjąc na ulicy nadawaliśmy se inne imiona ze względów, dosyć dziwnych poprzednich naszych nazwisk… - To znaczy, że wy mieliście dom? Ale jak do tego doszło? - Więc tak: za nim opuściliśmy nasze ”domy” byliśmy pieskami do niewoli. Ja uciekłem, ponieważ chcieli mnie sprzedać jakiemuś, otyłemu ochroniarzowi. Natomiast ją tresowali na psa obronnego oraz domowego, co jej się nigdy nie podobało i jej właścicielka nie umiała wymyślić jej imienia… - A możesz nam powiedzieć, jak cię nazywali?- Był zaciekawiony Donnie. - Eh… Zwała mnie… Ruda Dama, chodź wcale taka nie byłam! Dlatego to był kolejny powód ucieczki. - My tak tu tkwimy, a w każdej chwili mogą tu pojawić się kraangoboty. W ostatniej chwili wyszli górą, gdyż na dole pojawiła się cała masa robotów, która zaczęła przeczesywać teren. Nastolatka właśnie przechodziła ulicą, w poszukiwaniu przyjaciół. Kiedy się natknęła na nich była zdumiona nową znajomą, kiedy jej wyjaśnili wszystko była zdziwiona i zachwycona, że może trochę pogadać z nią i zaproponowała jej, że ma jakiś pomysł. Chwyciła ją za łapę, która wystawała z pod okrycia i pognała gdzieś. Bracia oraz wilk nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. - Spotkamy się potem, chłopaki, znajdźcie Casey’go przez ten czas!- Krzyczała nastolatka - Ja nikogo nie szukam, a po za tym, to gdzie my go znajdziemy?! Penie już dawno gdzieś się zwinął i ukrył, że byśmy go nie znaleźli!- Wkurzył się najbardziej buntowniczy z żółwi. Kiedy zastanawiali się co robić i o co mogło jej chodzić, Leo spróbował się przemienić ponownie, lecz tym razem nie dał rady. - Następnym razem ci się uda.- Uspokajał go Donatello- W tym czasie będę musiał wrócić do laboratorium i tam opracować coś, że by przywrócić cię do normalności. - No dobrze, ale jak wyjaśnić to wszystko Splinter’owi? Jak ja mu się tak pokażę?! - Musimy spróbować, może tym razem będziemy mieli więcej szczęścia i jakoś to będzie. Cała piątka wróciła do kanałów. W połowie drogi coś ich zatrzymało, to czego by się nikt nie spodziewał… ''CDN... ''Chapter V- Niespodziewana sytuacjia …W drodze powrotnej doszło do dziwnego zdarzenia. Ta sytuacja odwróciła to, do czego miało dość… Leo udało się ponownie przemienić w żółwia. Na ich twarzach pojawił się drobny uśmiech, gdyż wiedzieli, że przez chwilę nie będą mieli zbyt dużych kłopotów. Kiedy docierają na miejsce, zaczynają rozglądać się za mistrzem Splinter’em, którego nigdzie nie było. - Chyba nie ma go…-Stwierdził Donnie - Nigdy nie opuszczał kanałów bez powodu. - Słuchajcie, może to i lepiej. Spojrzeli na Dona jak na szaleńca i zdziwionym wzrokiem. - Spróbuje coś zrobić, że by pomóc Leo wrócić do normy. Po czym ruszył do swojego laboratorium. Reszta zajęła się swoimi sprawami. Minęło kilka godzin, a Splintera nadal nie było, a pozostali czekali na jakiś znak od April lub Donnie’go. Po tych godzinach pracy, żółw w fioletowej bandanie usnął. W końcu wyszedł po jak został zbudzony dzwonkiem N-fona. To była April. Dzwoniła w ważnej sprawie, że by się spotkali na dzielnicy pod opuszczonymi biurowcami. Wychodząc, zapomniał o tym, co właśnie robił. Leonardo nie wiedział, że go nie ma i poszedł zobaczyć jak idzie bratu. - Donnie?!- Nawoływał. Odwrócił się, by odejść w tedy nastąpił wybuch, który był silny, że żółw upadł na podłogę. Donatello odwrócił się i rozłączył. Po czym podbiegł do niego. W tedy to już pozostali się zerwali by się dowiedzieć co się stało. - W porządku, Leo?- Spytał najinteligentniejszy, pomagając mu się podnieść. - Myślę, że tak… - Co to było?!- Spytał najmłodszy. - Obawiam się, że zasnąłem podczas pracy i zapomniałem o eksperymencie. Tak mi przykro Leo… - Mogłeś nas wysadzić w powietrze?! Rozumiesz to?! - Raph, już wszystko jest w porządku. Nie obwiniaj go. Zrobił to przez przypadek. Puścili sobie piorunujące spojrzenia. W tym momencie Don spojrzał w telefon. Arneox i Mikey spojrzeli w jego telefon. Arneox wszedł pomiędzy Leo, a Raph’a. - Ej! Dajcie spokój, teraz to nie to jest najważniejsze. Leo? Ty po mimo gniewu nie zmieniasz się? Żółw spuścił wzrok z brata i popatrzył na siebie. - Pamiętasz? Pod wpływem emocji mogło dojść do twojej przemiany od czasu tego zdarzenia w tym wieżowcu.- Dokończył Arneox. - Czyli, że ten… wybuch mógł to odwrócić?!- Niedowierzał najbardziej porywczy z braci. - To możliwe, ale to może być tylko tym czasowe. Trzeba to jeszcze przeczekać, a na razie nic z tym nie robić i jeśli by była możliwość ponownej przemiany, spróbuj to przyhamować. Nie jestem pewien, czy coś właśnie nieuległo zmianie w twoim DNA… - To znaczy, że będę taki jak dawnie?!- Ucieszył się żółw. - Możliwe, że tak.- Dodał to z lekkim uśmieszkiem. W tym momencie wilk poderwał się i opuścił kryjówkę, kierując się korytarzem kanałów. Reszta pobiegła za nim. Wszyscy po za Mikey’m domyślili się co mogło spowodować, nagłe jego wybiegnięcie. Po jakiejś chwili byli na miejscu, gdzie na nich czekała nastolatka, razem z wilkowatym. - W końcu jesteście!- Rzuciła wesoło nastolatka. - Tak, gdyby nie on… - Wskazał ręką na Arneox’a Mikey-… to byśmy tu nie przybiegli. - Więc słuchajcie… Żółw po raz kolejny, tylko tym razem jedną ręką złapał się za głowę, lecz po chwili ból ustał. - …chodzi o to, że… Sami się przekonajcie. Pizzerina?!- Zawołała spokojnym, lecz radosnym głosem dziewczyna. W tedy z cienia wyszła ona… Pizzerina, lecz nie miała już okrycia, tylko szarawą bluzkę, z ¾ rękawem, posiadała również narzutę z kapturem, koloru ciemnego niebieskiego. Jej łapki były okryte bandażem, podobnie jak ręce, od palców po zgięcia łokciowe. Na dodatek posiadała czarne, krótkie spodnie. Przy jej boku zwisał sztylet z lewej i prawej strony. Spojrzała nieśmiało na wilka, potem na wszystkich i złapała się za łapę, przejeżdżając po niej drugą. Po chwili otrząsnęła się i wyciągnęła broń, stając w pozycji bojowej i kręcą sztyletami przez chwilę. Następnie je schowała. Arneox’a zamurowało kompletnie. Z niewinnie wyglądającej psinki zrobiła się prawdziwa i groźna wojowniczka. Mrugnęła do wilka, - No i co wy na to?- Spytała podekscytowana April. - Wygląda… niesamowicie, ale pozwolisz, że zapytam, Jak twój tata przyjął do świadomości to, że przyprowadziłaś ją do domu? - Nie wiedział o tym, bo dopiero w nocy ją wpuściłam, że by mu się nie pogorszyły. Co prawda doszło do małego zbicia się wazonu, ale o niczym się nie dowiedział. A jak tam z wami? - Moja spryciula- Coś wymamrotał pod nosem.- Eee… Co?! A, ten no… - Niebyło go jak wróciliśmy- Dokończył za niego Raphael. W tym momencie usłyszeli jakiś hałas, spowodowany dźwiękiem tłuczonego szkła. - I coś ty zrobił?! Dobiegł jakiś znajomy głos, dochodzący z budynku naprzeciwko nich. - Ja?! To ty za mną stałeś i trąciłeś to, a teraz zwalasz na mnie! Wyciągnęli broń i poszli to sprawdzić, a Wilkowaty zjeżył sierść i wyszczerzył zęby. Po zbliżeniu się do śmietnika, który był naprzeciw nich (między budynkami na przeciw). Otworzyli klapę. Byli zdziwieni i podenerwowani tym kogo zobaczyli tam. - Super! Nie dość, że Kraangowie nam siedzą na karku, to jeszcze oni!!- Wkurzył się Raphael. Dwójka, która siedziała i się mocowała za sobą, spojrzała na nich. Byli to Bebop i Steranko. W jednej chwili narobili krzyku na ich widok. - Widzisz co narobiłeś?! - Ja?!- Oburzył się Ivan- To ty trącyiłeś tą butelkę! W tym momencie Pizzerina i wilk oraz jeszcze nie do końca odmieniony Leo coś wyczuli, czyjąś jeszcze obecność. Nerwowo się rozejrzeli i nadsłuchiwali, czy ktoś się nie czai. Pozostali spojrzeli na nich z niepokojem. - Ktoś nas obserwuje?!- Spytał delikatnie spanikowany najmłodszy. W tym momencie, ucho suńki drgnęło. Najwyraźniej coś czuła i nie dawało to jej spokoju. Wyciągnęła sztylety. Ich instynkt ich ostrzegał. To tylko wpływało na niekorzyść dla lidera grupy. Spowodowało to, że z żółwiem nie mogło być za dobrze. Złapał się z krzykiem za głowę i upadł. Po chwili znowu uległ przemianie. Był przerażony tym, że znowu utknął w ciele wilka. - O nie! Jeśli nie da rady się przemienić z powrotem to koniec! Zostanie już taki na zawsze!- Stwierdził z przerażeniem Donnie, klęcząc koło brata. Popatrzyli na niego z przerażeniem oraz z szokiem. Tą nieprzyjemną chwile przerwało coś jeszcze… Gdy Bebop i Steranko wyślizgnęli się ze śmietnika i chcieli uciec, usłyszeli głos. Z przerażenia złapali i uścisnęli się obaj. ‘’Już po nas!!’’ - W końcu was mam!! - Karai?!- Krzyknęła cała czwórka. - Kto taki?!- Spytały dwa wilczury. - Czego chcesz?!- Spytał podnosząc się z ziemi żółw w ciele wilka. Popatrzyła z zaskoczeniem, po czym rzuciła wzrok na tamtych. - Już mi nie uciekniecie! A co?- Zdejmując czarną maskę, którą nosi na twarzy.- Macie coś przeciw, że bym zajęła się tymi dwoma?! W kilka sekund byli otoczeni przez Klan Stopy, a kilka robotów chwyciło Ivana Sterankoi jego towarzysza, podnosząc i rozdzielając ich. - To ty tylko po nich tu jesteś?!- Spytał zaskoczony Don. - Ta dwójka nie źle narozrabiała… Włamali się do TCRI i coś tam namieszali, kradnąc wcześniej z naszej siedziby coś, co pozwala zmienić cząsteczki komórek! Teraz poniosą karę za to, a wami zajmą się moi żółnierze… Patrzyli na nią zaskoczeni oraz gniewnie. Przyszykowali się do walki. - Ale to nie my! To- to- było niechcący… Zaskoczyli nas!! - Cicho bądz!! Teraz wszystko wysło na jaw przez ciebie! Popatrzyła na nich, po czym zwróciła się w stronę przemienionego żółwia. - Widzę, że i ty padłeś ofiarą tego zamieszania. - Co to znaczy, że i ”ty padłeś ofiarą”?! - Z wami są jeszcze dwa wilczki, które raczej nie są naturalne. Sayonara! Po tych słowach, obydwoje zawarczały. - Karai, wracaj tu! - Eee… Leo? Mamy prolem!! Byli otoczeni przez Klan Stopy, a Karai zniknęła na dachu wraz z małą grupką i tymi, co udało jej się złapać. Walka zaczęła się po kilku sekundach, tuż po jej zniknięciu. ''CDN... ''Chapter VI- Ostatnie pożegnanie Walka nie trwała zbyt długo. Kiedy udało im się pokonać wroga, żółw w ciele wilka wrócił do powszedniej postaci i niemal natychmiast wrócili do kryjówki. Zastanawiali się o co mogło chodzić z tym, co mówiła Karai i czemu Bebop i Steranko to zrobili w drodze powrotnej, na środku ulicy zaskoczyła ich Karai. - Czego znowu chcesz?- Wyszedł na przód lider, stojąc nieco bliżej dziewczyny. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła coś za plenów. Coś jak wyglądało jak rozpylacz. - Tego!- Po czym spryskała go. Pozostali widząc to wyciągnęli broń, lecz za sekundę stanęli w osłupieniu. Leo zaczął kasłać i cofać się do tyłu.. Upadł na kolana. Chwilę później coś zaczęło się zmieniać w nim. Jego zęby cofnęły się, a oczy znormalniały. Leżał podparty na dłoniach chwilę, po czym wstał. - Co ty mu zrobiłaś?! Cze…Czego użyłaś? Donnie nie mógł zrozumieć o co z tym chodziło i czemu to zadziałało. - Antidotum, a co innego?! Pożyczyłam to od Baxtera. Nawet nie połapał się kiedy mu to wzięłam. - Czego użyłaś?- Spytał Mikey. - Czegoś, co pomoże pohamować przemiany w DNA w formie rozpylacza. - Ale po co to zrobiłaś?!- Spytał dochodzący do siebie Leo. Stała tak chwilę nic nie mówiąc, a wilk i suczka przyglądali się uważnie i zdziwione dosyć mocno. - Dlatego, że chciałam… pomóc. Zbliżyła się do niego i go uścisnęła. Był zaskoczony tym. Odsunęła się i delikatnie uśmiechnęła, zakładając maskę i znikając za pomocą bomby dymnej. Wszyscy byli tym zaskoczeni. Zdążyli dojść do siebie i chwilę zamienić ze sobą słowo, gdy PIzzerina coś wyczuła. - Stać!- Krzyknęła Arneox też coś poczuł i również był w stanie gotowości jak ona. Za rogu wyszli Kraangowie, lecz tym razem nie mieli tylko blasterów. Paru z nich ciągnęło działko blasterowe. Byli gotów by ponownie się obronić. Kosmici zaczęli ostrzał. Na dachu pojawiła się April. Spojrzała na przyjaciół i nie była tym zachwycona. Natychmiast skierowała się do zejścia z budynku, by im pomóc. Przez chwilową nieuwagę wilka, kraangoboty namierzyli celownikiem go. -Kraang przygotuj się do ostrzału na obiekt zwany zmutowanym wilkiem. W tym momencie zauważyła to Mikey, który podbiegł do nich i swoim nunchacku złapał za działką, odwracając je w górę. Kosmici z poza wymiaru odruchowo wcisnęli aktywację, a pozostali chcieli zaatakować żółwia. Pocisk trafił w budynek. - O nie!!-Jęknął Mikey- po czym uciekł z krzykiem. - Mikey!!- Krzyknął Raph i on zajął się tamtymi. - Dzięki! Ich walkę przerwał huk i odgłos łamiącego się tynku. - Zaraz runie!- Krzyknął inteligentny. Uciekli z dala od tego. Nie zauważyli, że Arneox stał tuż pod walącymi się gruzami. - Arneox!!!-Krzyknęli wszyscy. Pizzerina zorientowała się co się stało, więc postanowiła go odepchnąć. Niestety tynk zawalił się na nią. W tym czasie przybiegła nastolatka. Wszystko trwało zaledwie moment. Roboty nie dawały za wygraną i chciały ponowić atak. W tym czasie April za pomocą umysłu wydała jęk i spowodowała falę, które zmiotły kraangów w dal. Niektóre różowe móżdżki uciekły z krzykiem ze swoich przebrań. Pozostali z obawą spojrzeli na nastolatkę, po czym pobiegli odkopać psią przyjaciółkę. Cała grupa zawzięcie jej szukała. Udało się im ją odnaleźć. Wyciągnęli ją i delikatnie ułożyli na asfalcie. Otworzyła ledwo oczy i spojrzała na wszystkich, następnie na wilka. - Dziękuje ci za wszystko… I… I wam również…- oddychała płytko- Przepraszam, że były jakieś… problemy… - Co ty mówisz?! Nie sprawiałaś problemów!- W oczach Arneoxa pojawiły się łzy- Ty mi pomogłaś… nam wszystkim. Proszę cię, nie odchodź!! Popatrzyła jeszcze chwilę i wyszeptała: - Ja… ja… cię kocham… Kiedyś się spotkamy… Po czym straciła przytomność. Słysząc te słowa, trochę go zamurowało. Wilk zacisnął zęby i łzy spływały mu po pyszczku. Wszyscy byli w smutku. - A…Arneox?- Spytał delikatnie Mikey Nie odpowiadając nic uciekł przed siebie. - Czekaj!- Krzyknął najmłodszy - To nic nie da, Mikey. Zostawmy go samego. Musi dojść do siebie. Odeszli, ostatni raz żegnając się z nią. Tylko Arneox, który wrócił, by się z nią pożegnać, został przy niej dłużej. - Będziemy w pobliżu… Spojrzał na nich, a następnie na przyjaciółkę. Czekali tak przez około godzinę. W końcu poszli zobaczyć. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, nie było go tam. Podbiegli by się rozejrzeć. - Gdzie…Gdzie on się podział?!- Spytał podenerwowany Raph. Nawoływali go, lecz nie dawał znaku, że gdzieś się czai. Trochę to ich bardziej przybiło. Arneox widział to, lecz wolał pozostać w ukryciu. Stał w ciemnym zaułku i obserwował przyjaciół. Po jego pysku p oraz kolejny spłynęły łzy. Cofnął się głębiej i już go nikt potem nie widział. Wrócili do kanałów, rozmyślając o tym całym zdarzeniu, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Kiedy wrócili, w kanałach czekał na nich Splinter i nie był zachwycony, dłuższą nieobecnością synów. Opowiedzieli mu o tym co się wydarzyło, pomijając fakt przemian Leo. Chwilę milczał, potem dodał: - Dobrze, że to się tak skończyło… Będzie wam brakło ich, ale po jakimś czasie dojdziecie do siebie. Na ich twarzach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech, lecz nadal czuli smutek utraty nowo poznanych przyjaciół, w szczególności Leo. Najmłodszy chwilę się rozejrzał i popatrzył na wszystkich, po czym założył słuchawki i zaczął słuchać muzyki zapominając o świecie. Leonardo miał jedynie owiniętą rękę w bandaż. Popatrzył na nią przypominając sobie zdarzenia. Pozostali siedzieli i też rozmyślali. Kilka dni później, wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy. Skorupagromca nawalił, po tym jak ich przyjaciele odeszli. Przeprowadzili akcję bez pojazdu. Ręka żółwia była już całkiem sprawna, więc nie potrzebował opatrunku. Przeskakiwali dachy, radośnie pokrzykując. Na sąsiednim dachu stał Arneox, który zauważ swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Zauważył go tylko lider, więc przystanął i popatrzył na niego. Wilk się uśmiechnął pod nosem, żółw odwzajemnił uśmiech i pomachał mu. Mówiąc pod nosem coś. - Żegnaj… Po czym dołączył do braci, krzycząc, że by na niego poczekali. Wilczur popatrzył na nich i był zadowolony, że jeszcze ich spotkał. Wiedział co powiedział do niego, gdyż usłyszał jego słowa. Odwrócił się do tyłu i ruszył, wydając ostanie wycie. Bracia zatrzymali się. - Co to było?!- Spytał Donnie. - Weście się ruszcie!- Pchnął go Raph- nie ważne co to było, nie będziemy chyba tym się przejmować?! Donatello spojrzał na niego krzywo, po chwili się ruszyli. Zaczęli żyć normalnie, lecz nie zapominając o zdarzeniach z ostatnich dni. Arneox po raz ostatni wrócił na miejsce, gdzie była Pizzerina, potem już nikt go więcej nie widział... ''koniec Dziękuje tym, którzy to czytali i dotarli do końca :) Niedługo może opiszę inne opowiadania (jeśli chcecie, oczywiście x3 ). ''wyjaśnienia: 'Chapter'''- Rozdział ''Ostrzerzenie: Tak jak powrzednio nie jest rzadną kopią niczego, ani nikogo. ''Co do komów, komentujcie śmiało ;) Przyjmę każdą uwagę oraz jak czegoś zabraknie lub będzie nie tak, poinformuj mnie o tym. W ten sposób mi pomagasz w poprawianiu tego... ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone